


The Die-hard Fan

by Drick



Series: The Die-hard Fan [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drick/pseuds/Drick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short series on a collection of thoughts around the shutting down and reopening of Freddy Fazbear's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Die-hard Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this when FNAF2 was announced and information leaked, figured it was going to be a sequel, not a prequel. On top of that, I completely forgot where I was going with it after Part 4.

Property of Alex!

Stale burning taste  
of ash and cigarette. Oh,  
how I long for more.

Ugh, I think I suck at poetry. Whatever, on a lunch break at my new summer job, aside from the smell and tripping hazards, it's not so bad. Jessica and Fix have been giving me crap about risking my complexion for some cash, I kinda rubbed it in their faces when I was able to show up with new shoes. Job's going okay, smells like little kids being gross pretty often, but working at a family pizzaria like Freddy Fazbear's, that's to be expected. I prefer working the floor than delivery, there's more money in tips from the parents, plus the cost of fuel for my beater the folks got me. I also get to see Freddy do Sinatra. I know, not exactly cool music, but reminds me of my grandpa.

The pizza's not bad either, though gotta watch how much of it I eat. I think it's kinda sad though that the animatronics are no longer on free roam like they used to be, part of the fun was trying not to get knocked over by one of them. Some kid lost his lobe in '87 or something.

Soooo glad I wasn't working the other day, big food poisoning problem at the pizzaria.

8x + 3y = 7y + 33  
8x = 10y + 33  
x = (10y + 33)/8

I wonder where the golden Freddy went? I recall he got broken a while back, around the time Foxy was taken out for a few days and came back discolored. We've had a few special occasions where he wasn't able to be the master of ceremonies?

X Call mom when home  
X Finish Animal Farm  
X Cash paycheck

 

Had ham and cheese sandwich, dijon with maple cured ham and smoked provolone, apple and some flavored fizzy water. Shop seems a lot neater than Home Ec. Shift got interesting really fast, barely on the floor 15 minutes and already had a large bump, kid ran into the back of Chica. Odd, is someone controlling them to make them react so quickly and positively towards the kids? I mean, computers aren't quite that advanced, right? Got soaked in orange soda by one pushy little brat. 

Golden Freddy's back, but apparently sent another one of the servos flying a bit with his finale. No serious injuries, but he's back in maintenance. Crooner night on the playtape, reminded of grandpa again. Regret not learning trumpet.

Cops apparently called on the place, something about maintenance worker showing up under the influence? Not sure of details, but helped the guy reload the poppers Chica's supposed to use, we had a lot of parties today. Not feeling too festive after hearing his kid was in hospice, but tried to keep a smiling face for the customers.

Finals are soon, no one asked me to prom, guess I'll study then.

Passed, also got some books on C++ from aunt, she was apparently going to toss it. Helped a kid into a photo op with some of the animatronics, also gave them some extra tickets, felt good to help the kid. Wasn't able to stand without crutches.

Looks like community college is where I'm going, not enough for someplace grander. Maybe I'll find a boyfriend there? Grades are good, just limited financially. Seems like the other servers are getting fired, while I'm cleaning up in tips, I'm getting really exhausted. Pissed off the manager, didn't see Bonnie and ran face first into them. Dropped a 28" pepperoni all over some kid's birthday presents, manager was livid.

Some cooks were let go, manager said I've got an evaluation in a few days. Big birthday party today, seems we're going a bit stingier with tokens, had to herd a bunch of kids away from Freddy under new orders. Some guy's been hanging around, never shows up with kids, but seems to be following the birthdays a lot. Kid's been following me alot and asking me all sorts of questions about Bonnie, been answering as best I can. I know some of the best trivia about the place, even some of the playtapes that few have seen or heard about!

Guys working maintenance apparently have chatted with him a bit. Mostly bumming smokes off of them. Chica's apparently been promoted to my job of delivering the larger pizzas, suppose robots are going to phase out a lot of jobs. 

 

Finally got my journal back, was confiscated by the police, they were investigating the missing kids and looking for clues. They busted the lock so not sure how much longer I'm gonna keep this journal. I'm already looking for other jobs, I've a feeling job security is going to be rather poor with this event. I know bad publicity can help, but not on a decline like we've been seeing.

I'm just taking orders and delivering drinks now, not even allowed to get tips, pretty sure that's not legal but whatever, some friends are putting in a good word for me at an electronics place. I will miss Freddy Fazbear's, grew up with the place and it's looking like business is nearly dead. I don't think I've seen anyone working maintenance, place is really getting cruddy looking.

Merry Christmas! Got some neat gifts this year, was pretty poignant though getting some of the last merchandise at Freddy's from before it shut down. Liquidated apparently, but I'll at least have this ballcap, t-shirt, and hoodie! Wonder how some of the other branches are doing.


End file.
